Une cage pour l'esprit
by SuperMiss
Summary: TRAD -- Dean aux prises avec une penderie. Et sa claustrophobie.


Titre : Une cage pour l'esprit  
Titre original : Cages of the Mind  
Auteur : K Hanna Korossy  
Traductrice : Nao, alias SuperMiss

OoOoO

Il n'y accorda même pas d'importance, au départ. Les esprits frappeurs étaient connus pour lancer des choses, y compris les gens, aussi, quand il souleva dans les airs un Dean qui laissa échapper un cri étranglé et qu'il le jeta dans la penderie toute proche, Sam se contenta de faire une grimace et de continuer ce qu'il faisait.

Les esprits frappeurs n'avaient pas tous les mêmes pouvoirs ni la même origine. Celui-ci s'était en fait attaché à la famille et avait emménagé dans la maison avec eux, au lieu d'être lié à l'endroit. Cela voulait dire qu'au lieu d'utiliser les sachets de Missouri à placer dans les quatre murs, ils devaient faire sortir l'esprit de la maison avant de le bannir. Un peu comme cet exorcisme qu'ils avaient pratiqué à bord de l'avion, avait expliqué Sam, et Dean avait poussé un grand soupir. _Génial._ Mais ils y étaient quand même allés ; c'était leur job.

Sam dispersa le reste des herbes le long des murs de la pièce qu'ils avaient choisie pour le déroulement des opérations et s'arrêta un instant devant l'imposante penderie. La porte s'était refermée en claquant après Dean et il entendait son frère tenter de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Sam tira sur la porte sans vraiment y croire, pas surpris quand elle ne bougea pas, avant de dire tout fort : «Tiens bon, j'ai presque fini. »

Le murmure de Dean était irrité, mais il n'avait pas l'air blessé et Sam sourit tout en tournant les talons pour terminer sa tâche. Se baissant juste à temps pour éviter un portrait dans un grand cadre qui explosa contre le bois de la penderie.

« Je vais bien ! » cria-t-il, et il retourna en toute hâte au milieu de la pièce.

Bon, réciter le rituel. Continuer à se baisser, même si une force invisible parvint à le projeter d'une poussée contre le mur du fond. Sam revint au centre de la pièce en grimaçant et continua à lire. Allumer un des sacs d'herbes qu'il avait gardé et prononcer les derniers mots.

Le courant d'air qui traversait toute la maison protesta en poussant un cri aigu et Sam ferma les yeux quand il lui rabattit les cheveux dans le visage, fit voler la poussière, tourbillonna autour de lui. Il eut l'impression que l'air était aspiré, et soudain ce fut le silence.

Parti. Avec un minimum de dégâts dans la maison et aucun Winchester blessé. Pas si mal. Sam reposa le journal par terre et se dépêcha de retourner devant la penderie, tirant sur la porte.

Elle ne bougea pas.

Hum, il avait non seulement claqué la porte, mais il l'avait aussi verrouillée. Intelligent, l'esprit frappeur. Sam plongea la main dans sa veste et en sortit son attirail pour crocheter les serrures, avant de s'agenouiller avec raideur devant la serrure.

On donnait de nouveau de grands coups de l'intérieur. « _Sam !_

– Une minute... t'es enfermé, » cria-t-il en retour.

– _Sors-moi de là ! »_

Il marmonna quelque chose de pas gentil dans sa barbe et fit tourner les petits outils. La serrure s'ouvrit avec un cliquetis et Sam se redressa, agrippant la poignée de cuivre et tirant de nouveau dessus.

Rien.

« Bon, c'est juste... bizarre, » dit Sam face à la porte, le front plissé.

– _Sammy, qu'est-ce qui prend autant de temps ? »_

La voix de Dean était étouffée et tranquille à travers le bois solide, mais Sam savait parfaitement reconnaitre quand il était sur le point de se mettre à hurler et c'était clairement le cas à cet instant. Sam répondit sur le même ton. « La porte est coincée. »

Quelques grands coups assourdis ; Dean donnait des coups de pied dans la porte. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais cela ne sembla pas avoir le moindre effet. « _Eh ben décoince-la !_ » hurla-t-il.

– D'accord, » fit Sam d'une voix trainante. « Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé ? »

Bon, la porte était déverrouillée mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Il était possible qu'elle soit coincée, mais étant donné la manière dont Dean s'était retrouvé à l'intérieur en premier lieu, Sam supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une cause surnaturelle et non d'une cause naturelle.Il fit demi-tour et alla ramasser le journal, avant de revenir près de la penderie et de s'y appuyer en tournant les pages.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » _demanda Dean de l'intérieur.

– Je cherche dans le journal de Papa. Je crois que je me souviens d'un truc... ah, voilà. Un rituel pour briser les sceaux.

– _Quoi, tu penses que ce truc a scellé la porte avec moi à l'intérieur ? Est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire ça ? »_

Sam haussa les épaules. « Quelque chose empêche la porte de s'ouvrir. Bon, je commence. »

Il prit le temps de prononcer les mots lentement et de s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas, prenant garde à son énonciation. Il n'avait jamais utilisé ce rituel auparavant, et quelques uns des mots lui étaient inconnus. Mais du latin restait du latin, et il termina le chant assez facilement.

Il y eut un éclair, et puis... rien. Sam fit une grimace et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Toujours bloquée.

Dean donna un coup depuis l'autre côté. « _Sam ?_

– Ça a pas marché, » répondit-il, en commençant à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. L'esprit frappeur était parti ; ses effets auraient dû se dissiper en même temps que lui. Il se passait quelque chose ici qu'il ne comprenait pas et c'était jamais bon. Sam se pencha davantage pour étudier la penderie en elle-même, faisant courir ses doigts sur les bords de la porte, cherchant des marques étranges, des verrous, quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Les bruits sourds se firent plus forts, de légers tremblements sous ses doigts, et il fallut un moment à Sam avant de réaliser que c'était Dean qui se jetait de toutes ses forces contre la porte.

« Mec, du calme, tu vas te faire mal ! » hurla-t-il à son frère.

– _Peux pas rester là dedans... Faut que je sorte..._ » Et soudain, Dean n'avait plus l'air en colère.

Il avait l'air terrifié.

Sam aurait pu se frapper quand il réalisa quel était le véritable problème dans cette situation. Il aurait dû le voir venir. La penderie n'était pas hermétiquement fermée et ce n'était que du bois. Tôt ou tard, Sam parviendrait à l'ouvrir. Mais Dean, Dean était claustrophobe et "tôt ou tard" ne serait pas suffisant.

« Dean, » appela Sam, avant de recommencer plus fort quand les coups ne cessèrent pas. « Dean ! »

Il y eut une pause. Un « _Quoi ? » _résolu et ferme suivit.

– Juste... du calme, d'accord ? Je vais te sortir de là, laisse-moi juste quelques minutes.

– _Tronçonneuse, »_ répliqua Dean d'un ton abrupt.

Sam cligna des yeux. « Dean, je pense pas que...

– _Va chercher la tronçonneuse, Sam_. » Et bien que ce fût à travers deux centimètres de bois solide, Sam entendit le tremblement dans sa voix.

– D'accord, » dit-il à contre cœur. « Je reviens tout de suite, juste... respire, d'accord ? »

La réponse de Dean lui aurait coûté une arrestation dans certains comtés, mais elle fit sourire Sam. Son frère ne baissait pas encore les bras.

Il sortit jusqu'à la voiture en courant, descendant les marches du porches deux par deux. C'était un vrai job, pour une fois, payé et tout. La famille était partie jusqu'à ce que les Winchester les appellent pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient revenir, aussi ils n'avaient pas besoin de se presser ni de s'inquiéter d'agir en secret. Il n'y avait que Dean qui devenait dingue dans cette boîte en bois.

Sam fouilla dans le coffre, émerveillé comme au premier jour par la quantité de choses qui pouvaient rentrer là-dedans, avant de finalement en sortir la tronçonneuse. Ainsi que leur plus puissant pistolet, la hache et tout ce qui semblait pouvoir servir. Puis il retourna à l'intérieur en courant, se déplaçant vite malgré le poids de la petite armurerie qu'il transportait.

Des coups assourdis pleuvaient de nouveau contre la porte. Sam tressaillit, étendant sa paume à plat contre le bois froid. « Dean, fais pas ça. Tu vas te faire mal.

– _Sors-moi de là, Sam ! »_

Il avait de nouveau l'air en colère et Sam en fut soulagé. Il savait que c'était un mécanisme de défense, une façon de parvenir à garder son sang-froid quand il menaçait de disparaitre, mais il préférait un Dean furieux à un Dean terrifié quoi qu'il arrive. « Je vais te sortir de là, je te le promets, » dit Sam, avant de démarrer la tronçonneuse. « Recule. » Il posa la lame contre le bois...

...et se retrouva repoussé si violemment qu'il faillit lâcher sa prise sur l'outil.

Sam fit un pas en arrière en titubant, fixant d'un air incrédule la penderie. Très bien, un verrou qui refusait de s'ouvrir c'était une chose, mais une sorte de défense ou de sort de protection autour du meuble tout entier ? C'était un tout nouveau niveau de pouvoir.

Pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Sam fit une nouvelle tentative, cette fois sur le côté de la penderie, loin de la porte. Il fut davantage prudent cette fois, mais la même chose se produisit. Déconcerté, Sam arrêta le moteur.

« _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » _

Il déglutit, n'ayant pas envie de donner cette nouvelle information à Dean. « Il y a quelque chose... qui la protège. Ça me laisse pas couper la porte. »

_Blam, blam, blam. _Dean s'était remis à donner des coups de pied, de toutes ses forces d'après le bruit que ça faisait.

« Dean, » Sam se pencha en avant, s'appuyant contre le bois des deux mains. « Essaie de te calmer, d'accord ? Tu vas te faire mal si tu continues à taper comme ça. Je vais te sortir de là, je te le jure, il faut juste que tu me laisses un peu de temps pour trouver comment faire.

– _Sam, je peux pas rester là-dedans. _

– Mais si tu peux, juste un peu plus longtemps. C'est tout ce que je te demande, Dean, d'accord ? Et je serai là tout du long. »

La voix de Dean avait l'air plus proche et Sam l'imagina en train de s'appuyer de l'autre côté de la porte, désespéré. « _Ouais, d'accord, si tu le dis. » _Mais c'était de la fausse bravoure, faible et à peine audible.

« Je suis sur le coup, mec, tiens bon, » fit Sam d'un ton apaisant.

Il y eut une autre sorte de coup sourd et le bruit de quelque chose qui se déplaçait, et il réalisa que Dean s'était laissé glisser contre la porte pour s'asseoir sur le sol de la penderie. Un instant plus tard, il entendit les notes étouffées d'un... fredonnement commencer. "What a Way to Go", d'après ce qu'il entendait. Sam sourit un peu et tapota avec regret le bois à la place de son frère, avant de se mettre au travail.

Il écarta la penderie du mur pour examiner l'arrière, monta sur une chaise pour regarder au sommet, tâta chaque centimètre sur les côtés et devant. Il essaya la hache, tenta de forcer la porte avec un couteau, tira dans la serrure avec le pistolet. Il lança un sort de nettoyage, bénit la penderie, fit un exorcisme. Il essaya d'arracher la serrure, puis les gonds.

Rien. Ni du côté de la penderie, ni de la part de Dean à l'intérieur.

« Dean ? » finit par appeler Sam, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air inquiet.

Cela prit quelques secondes. « _Ouais. »_

Il connaissait cette voix. C'était la même que dans l'avion, sa voix qui disait "je vais bien, mais tout juste", une voix que Sam n'avait pas entendue souvent dans sa vie. Il appuya son front contre le bois. « Rien n'a marché pour le moment, mais je baisse pas les bras. Je pense qu'il faut que je fasse quelques recherches sur la maison et la penderie – je vais aller chercher le portable, d'accord ?

– _Sammy... pars pas. »_

Et s'il voulait un indice sur l'état misérable dans lequel se trouvait Dean, à présent il l'avait : cette supplique prononcée d'une voix rauque, humiliée. Sam ferma les yeux. « La voiture est juste dehors. Je serai parti moins d'une minute.

– _Je crois pas que... Sam, je peux pas rester là-dedans. _»

Oh, merde, sa voix tremblait. Sam eut l'impression que sa poitrine se serrait. « Tape dans la porte pendant que je suis pas là, d'accord ? Peut être que ça desserrera quelque chose. »

Il y eut un léger bruit, comme si l'on grattait contre quelque chose, puis les coups sourds reprirent de plus belle. Ce n'était pas grand chose, c'était même probablement stupide, et si Dean avait eu toute sa tête, il se serait moqué de Sam pour oser lui donner des trucs à faire pour l'occuper. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient au mieux de leur forme pour l'instant et Sam ferait tout ce qui était susceptible de marcher. Tout ce qu'il faudrait pour empêcher Dean de devenir dingue.

Il piqua un sprint jusqu'à la voiture.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de vingt secondes et déjà il revenait en dérapant dans la pièce, le portable Dell sous le bras. Dean s'acharnait toujours sur la porte, des jurons s'élevant à présent entre les coups de pieds et Sam fit un sourire tordu. Au moins il continuait à se battre.

« Je suis revenu, Dean. Je suis revenu, » hurla-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme et il entendit les coups hésiter, puis s'arrêter.

– _Sam ?_

– Ouais, c'est moi. Je suis là. Je vais bientôt te sortir de là.

– _Mec, ça craint. »_

Un sourire lui échappa. « Ouais, je sais. Juste un peu plus longtemps, d'accord ? » Il s'installa par terre près de la penderie, ouvrit l'ordinateur et l'alluma.

_« Je sors d'ici, je reste dehors, m'en fous qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, ou quoi. »_

Il fit un grand sourire en entendant ça, rassuré d'une manière inexprimable en entendant son frère paraitre presque normal. Peut être que l'effort physique lui avait fait du bien. Dean avait toujours besoin de _faire _quelque chose. « Tout le temps ? Tu vas dormir dehors ?

– _On a déjà fait du camping. _

– Ouais, et c'est fou comme on s'était éclatés. » Il avait déjà fait des recherches sur la maison, mais pas sur les familles qui y avaient vécu par le passé. C'était un point de départ. « Ça veut dire que tu ne vas plus conduire la voiture, non plus ?

– _La voiture a jamais essayé de me manger, » _répliqua Dean.

– La penderie n'essaie pas de te manger, c'est juste qu'elle... se sent seule. »

Un silence. Puis : « _Mec, t'es sûr que c'est pas toi qui devient dingue là ?_ »

Sam se mit à rire. Avant de retrouver son sérieux à mesure qu'il lisait. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. »

Des bruits étouffés de mouvement. Dean qui se redressait, se penchait en avant, attentif même si Sam ne pouvait pas le voir. « _Quoi ? »_

Il continua à lire, le cœur serré, noué à cause de l'histoire qui se mettait en place sous ses yeux. Oh, merde, pas étonnant que l'esprit frappeur soit devenu dingue dans cette maison. Sam déglutit. « Quelqu'un est mort dans la cave. »

Il sentait que Dean était perdu. « _Et alors ? » _Ce n'était pas si inhabituel dans une vieille maison.

« Dean... c'était un gosse. Ses parents l'ont enfermé en bas et, euh, il est mort de faim. »

Dean se passait sûrement une main tremblante dans les cheveux à présent, se frottant les yeux. Sam tira sur sa lèvre, réfléchissant aussi, assemblant les éléments les uns avec les autres comme Dean le faisait sûrement.

Il n'aurait pas entendu Dean s'il n'avait pas tendu l'oreille.

« _Enfermé... »_

Sam hocha la tête d'un air morose. Ça pouvait arriver, parfois, un esprit vengeur qui faisait subir aux autres la torture dont il avait été victime de son vivant, conscient de rien sinon de sa propre douleur. Il n'y avait pas de rituel dans ces cas-là, rien à faire sinon verser du sel sur les ossements et les brûler. Mais... c'était dur quand il s'agissait d'un enfant.

Et cette fois ça impliquait de laisser Dean tout seul ici, aussi.

« _Non. »_

Sam ne comprit pas tout de suite, jetant un regard incertain à la porte. « Dean...

– _Non. » _Un grognement sourd maintenant. « _Non, je vais pas rester ici parce qu'un gosse qui s'est fait assassiner pique sa crise ! Non... »_ La penderie tout entière se mit à trembler alors que Dean l'attaqua de l'intérieur, utilisant la seule arme en sa possession pour se libérer.

Sam se releva à la hâte, le visage exsangue. C'était ce qu'il redoutait : que Dean pète un plomb, l'instinct et la terreur prenant le dessus sur la rationalité ; mais il pensait vraiment qu'il aurait tiré Dean de là avant que ça se produise. A présent, non seulement il ne pouvait rien faire à part se tenir de l'autre côté et écouter son frère terrifié, mais il fallait en plus qu'il le laisse afin de le sauver.

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean comme ça.

Sam se colla contre la porte, absorbant la peur panique de son frère. « Dean, » dit-il d'une voix serrée, la gorge nouée. « Dean ! Ecoute-moi. Je t'en prie. Il faut que tu m'écoutes. »

Il pouvait quasiment entendre la respiration haletante, le crissement des ongles contre le bois massif.

« Dean, je t'en prie. Je t'en prie. Ecoute. C'est moi, c'est Sam. »

Un dernier coup, comme un renoncement, le corps de Dean s'effondrant probablement de l'autre côté de la porte. Il y eut un bruit qui ressemblait de manière suspecte à un sanglot, mais Sam jurerait plus tard qu'il n'avait rien entendu de la sorte.

« Laisse-moi juste une heure de plus, d'accord ? Juste une heure, Dean – tu peux le faire. Je ne vais _pas _te laisser là-dedans, c'est promis. »

Un silence total.

« Regarde ta montre, vieux, d'accord ? Utilise sa lumière et compte avec moi. Je serai revenu dans une heure.

– _Sammy... »_

Sa poitrine se serra. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu Dean prononcer son nom d'une manière si désespérée, Sam avait failli être tué, étranglé par un esprit frappeur. Leurs précédentes rencontres avec des esprits ne resteraient pas dans les annales. « Je serai pas loin, et je serai vite revenu. Fais-moi confiance, Dean. Je t'en prie. »

Il n'était pas sûr d'obtenir une réponse. Il était pas sûr même que Dean comprenait complètement ce que Sam lui disait ou ce qu'il lui demandait de faire, à part que Sam allait partir. Il n'était pas sûr, pour une fois, de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le quasi murmure : _« Vas-y._ »

L'émotion monta aux yeux de Sam. _Ça _c'était du courage, et pas affronter un loup-garou ou un wendigo. « Je reviens tout de suite. Compte avec moi, Dean. Tiens bon, pour moi. »

Il était sur pied et dehors avant de se faire happer par le désespoir de son frère.

OoOoO

L'article qu'il avait trouvé en ligne mentionnait comment le corps avait été inhumé, aussi Sam savait heureusement déjà où aller. Il y avait le léger obstacle lié au fait que ce n'était que la fin de l'après-midi et que le soleil brillait encore, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'il attende la tombée de la nuit pour déterrer les ossements. Il suffirait qu'il improvise.

Le cimetière était l'un des plus vieux, en bordure de la ville cela dit, et il n'y avait personne en vue quand Sam s'arrêta dans l'allée, faisant crisser les pneus. Au moins une chose qui jouait en leur faveur.

Il lui fallut onze précieuses minutes pour trouver la pierre tombale toute simple, et Sam n'avait jamais creusé une tombe en moins d'une heure et demie. Mais il n'y aurait pas de coins bien définis cette fois, il ne ferait pas attention à ne pas se froisser un muscle, pas plus qu'il ne garderait un œil ouvert pour vérifier que personne ne le voyait. Sam commença à creuser en donnant tout ce qu'il avait, envoyant voler la terre, déterminé jusqu'à l'obsession à terminer cette tâche et à retourner auprès de Dean. Parce que Dean... il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'épreuve que son frère traversait.

Il ne savait pas s'il y avait quelque chose derrière la claustrophobie de son frère ou si c'était juste une peur irrationnelle, mais c'était quelque chose dont Sam se souvenait même depuis leur enfance. Quand ils jouaient à cache-cache, Dean ne se cachait pas dans des endroits étroits, et quand ils chassaient, Papa ne l'avait jamais calé dans une de ces crevasses étroites dans lesquels il mettait Sam. Cela faisait juste partie intégrante de la nature de son frère et Sam ne s'était jamais posé de questions à ce sujet ; il se contentait de prendre la chambre exiguë lui-même quand il le fallait et laisser à Dean les grands espaces. Ils s'étaient toujours complétés comme ça, tout comme Dean affrontait le feu à sa place à présent.

Sam en savait beaucoup au sujet de la peur, cela dit, et combien certaines choses atteignaient vraiment Dean. Et si Sam pouvait l'aider au moins pour cette fois-ci, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ce faire, et même au-delà.

Le cercueil était en bois brut, approprié pour un enfant qui avait été malaimé. Sam ignora la boule qui lui serrait la gorge, conscient que le petit garçon n'était pas responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé ou de ce qu'il était devenu. Mais il faisait quand même du mal à Dean et ça voulait dire que Sam ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éprouver la moindre sympathie. Il fracassa le cercueil avec sa pelle, dévoilant les ossements, et il ne perdit pas de temps avec des regrets avant de se saisir de l'essence et de la boite de sel. Sam était encore en train de s'extirper de la tombe quand les flammes s'embrasèrent derrière lui et il se jeta au sol, hors de porté.

Sam ne prit qu'un instant pour reprendre son souffle, avant de sortir son portable, utilisant la touche d'appel rapide pour contacter Dean. Il l'écouta sonner tout en retournant à la voiture en petites foulées, lançant un regard à sa montre sur le chemin. Une heure, trois minutes. Encore cinq avant qu'il ne soit de retour à la maison, mais Dean devrait être libre à présent.

Il ne répondait juste pas au téléphone.

Sam jura et jeta la pelle sur le siège arrière avant de grimper dans la voiture. La cimetière devra faire reboucher sa propre tombe "vandalisée". Il devait y aller.

La maison était silencieuse quand Sam rentra en trombe par la porte d'entrée, en criant le nom de son frère. La penderie était dans le salon, un peu à l'écart de la cheminée, et Sam passa la porte, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il allait y trouver.

La porte auparavant scellée était grande ouverte et Sam ne remarquerait que plus tard que l'intérieur était griffé et plein de coups et ensanglanté. Pour le moment il n'avait d'yeux que pour Dean, blotti contre le mur à côté de son ancienne prison, légèrement détourné comme s'il ne pouvait pas en supporter la vue. Il tremblait, un bras serré contre lui et du sang sur le t-shirt, et il ne leva pas les yeux à l'arrivée de Sam.

« Dean, » dit-il beaucoup moins fort, traversant la pièce avec de longues enjambées silencieuses. Sam s'accroupit devant son frère, essayant de croiser son regard distant. « Allez, vieux, reviens. »

Dean frissonna de tout son être, ses yeux passant d'un brun boueux à un vert plus clair sous le regard de Sam. Voyant Sam pour la première fois et prenant une inspiration à la fois profonde et incertaine. « T'as pris ton temps, » dit-il d'un ton bourru, et il ferma les yeux.

Sam esquissa un sourire. « De rien. » Il leva une main, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider, pour dire _Je suis désolé que tu aies dû endurer ça _et _C'est fini maintenant. _Mais c'était lui qui avait grandi avec des mains qui lui caressaient les cheveux et qui lui prenaient l'épaule ou qui se posaient sur son cou. Le toucher n'évoquait pas le même sentiment réconfort pour Dean, qui avait été élevé par un parent bien plus distant.

La plupart du temps.

Hésitant seulement sur la façon de s'y prendre et pas sur le principe, Sam s'installa par terre à côté de son frère, leurs flancs se touchant. Doucement, il s'avança jusqu'à ce que le bras de Dean soit passé autour de ses épaules, reposant sur sa poitrine. Et il resta juste assis là.

Il sentait le cœur de Dean qui commençait à se calmer. Sa cage thoracique qui se soulevait et s'abaissait d'une manière plus régulière. Il le sentit déglutir, puis fléchir le bras. Une paume finit par se presser à plat contre le sternum de Sam et elle resta là, comme si c'était Dean qui le réconfortait. Et c'était le cas, mais ce genre de toucher – _Sam va bien, on est ensemble – _c'était _ça _qui avait aussi du sens pour Dean.

Ils restèrent assis là un long moment, Sam ne se souciant plus de l'heure qui passait. Il regarda les ombres s'allonger lentement sur le sol, se déplaçant en même temps que le soleil. Il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de parler, ce que Dean devait apprécier, pensa-t-il ; il n'y avait qu'une question qu'il ne put s'empêcher de poser quand il sentit que le corps de Dean s'était arrêté de tressaillir et qu'il commençait à se détendre.

« Est-ce que c'est... est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé quand on était petits ? »

Dean appuya sa tête en arrière contre le mur. Sa main quitta la poitrine de Sam pour se poser sur son épaule, le contact à présent décontracté et non plus désespéré. Il retrouvait son équilibre et d'ici une heure ils ne parleraient plus de tout ça, ils feraient comme si ce n'était même pas arrivé. C'est pourquoi il fallait que Sam pose la question maintenant.

Il attrapa la main de Dean au niveau de la paume, la retournant pour jeter un coup d'œil aux doigts écorchés et sanglants et aux ongles cassés, et il fit une grimace. Les orteils de Dean étaient probablement blessés aussi, et Dieu sait quels bleus se cachaient sous ses vêtements. « Tu n'es pas forcé de me le dire si t'en as pas envie. »

Un grognement. Ouais, ils savaient tous les deux à quel point Sam était doué quand il s'agissait de laisser passer quelque chose. Dean tenta de récupérer sa main et Sam la relâcha. Cela resterait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis d'ici. « C'était pas grand chose, Sammy – Papa ne m'a jamais enfermé dans un placard ou un truc du genre quand j'étais gosse. »

Sam n'avait réalisé que récemment que ce n'était jamais "quand on était gosses" avec Dean. C'était "quand tu étais gosse" ou "quand moi j'étais gosse", comme si l'enfance de Dean s'était arrêtée quand celle de Sam avait commencé. Il se redressa un peu, reposant lui aussi sa tête contre le mur. « Alors raconte. »

Dean fit la moue, un dédain non verbal se lisant sur son visage. « J'avais huit ans, et Papa était sorti pour la journée. Je m'occupais de toi. J'ai cru entendre du bruit au sous-sol, et même si Papa n'aimait pas qu'on y descende, je suis allé vérifier. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il ait disposé des lignes de sel devant les vitres. »

Sam resta assis sans bouger et sans dire un mot, absorbant chaque détail afin de les ajouter aux rares fragments de souvenirs que Dean lui avait offerts au cours des années, à propos de leurs vies passées.

« Je suppose que les escaliers étaient vieux – ils se sont effondrés sous mon poids au bout de quelques marches et je suis tombé assez violemment. J'ai atterri sur ma cheville, plutôt bien explosée. »

Sam voyait où cette histoire se dirigeait et ce n'était pas plaisant.

« C'était bien ma veine : y avait pas de porte au sous-sol, donc j'étais pas mal dans la merde pour me sortir de là tout seul. C'était pas exigu ou étroit ni rien, juste... complètement noir, mis à part la carré de lumière de la porte. Et je me souviens avoir pensé... je vous en prie, que rien ne vienne se mettre devant la lumière, parce que cela aurait voulu dire que tu étais arrivé et j'avais peur que tu tombes aussi et que tu te tues. » Dean rit tout bas. « Tu n'étais pas très fort pour écouter ce qu'on te disait, à cette époque. En fait, plus ou moins comme maintenant. »

Sam lui fila un coup dans les côtes. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

– T'es venu me chercher, forcément, mais je pense que tu savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, parce que tu es resté en haut comme je te suppliais de le faire. On avait pas de portables à l'époque, mais je parie que tu auras fait un bon Lassie et que tu m'en aurais rapporté un si on en avait eu. A la place de ça, tu es juste resté là et tu m'as chanté des chansons jusqu'à ce que Papa rentre à la maison deux heures plus tard. Et, vieux, si j'entends plus jamais de ma vie "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star", je pourrai mourir heureux. Je crois que tu as chanté plus d'une centaine de couplets de cette comptine ce jour-là. »

Sam observa un rayon de soleil égaré former en arc-en-ciel sur le mur d'en face, comme il avait atteint la fenêtre avec juste le bon angle. « Je m'en souviens pas.

– Ouais, enfin, ça me surprend pas trop – tu avais quatre ans. On a commencé à t'apprendre à composer le numéro de Papa le lendemain, cela dit.

– Ça je m'en souviens, » fit Sam d'une voix pleine d'ironie, ce qui lui valut un léger rire de la part de Dean.

– J'en doute pas. J'avais coincé des jujubes sur les touches pour que tu aies envie de t'entrainer. »

Sam sourit. Le souvenir était lointain, mais présent, oublié jusqu'à ce jour. Il se demanda combien de ces innocentes anecdotes de son enfance cachaient de telles histoires.

_Pas exigu ou étroit ni rien, juste... complètement noir. _Piégé. Blessé. Incapable de protéger son frère.

Sam le regarda d'un air gentil. « Tu es un bon frère, Dean, » dit-il avec sérieux.

Dean grogna et commença à se relever. « Rah, mec, je savais que c'était une erreur de te laisser me faire un câlin. Je vais bien, d'accord ? J'étais juste un peu à l'étroit là-dedans. C'est bon là, on peut y aller ? »

Sam se remit debout le premier et lui tendit la main, que Dean repoussa. Sam dissimula un sourire quand cette andouille tangua un peu sur ses pieds avant de se remettre d'aplomb et de lui faire un sourire narquois.

« Tu vois ? Je vais bien.

– Ouais, tu es Superman, » rouspéta Sam d'un ton affectueux. « Allez, tu voulais sortir, non ? Je pense que j'ai vu des aires de camping quand on est arrivés en ville.

– Ya pas moyen. » Dean secouait la tête. Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers l'extérieur, laissant Sam ramasser le journal et l'équipement qu'il avait sorti de la voiture. « Je veux une douche chaude et un bon lit. Oh, et des frites. Des tonnes de frites... »

Sam le suivit, tout sourire, en fredonnant.

"_How I wonder what you are…"_

**La Fin**

(_NdT_ : "Comme j'aimerais savoir qui tu es..." Il s'agit d'une des lignes de la comptine.)


End file.
